


Momma Stork

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cyborgs, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Gen, Hermaphrodites, I don't know if I'll write the scene since..well they are drunk during it but still, M/M, Merc raiders - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Sky Pirates, Stockholm Syndrome, There will be implyed rape later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aerrow has been turned into a baby, with Stork as his babysitter/caretaker/pseudo parent. Now Stork is stuck with babysitting baby Aerrow for two weeks, doesn't help merbs have a parenting instinct stronger than most known races of Atmos. That he could be attached to being Aerrow's parent permanently. So the real question is can he handle playing the parent or will everything go wrong? Especially when Aerrow is kidnapped by merc raiders and the captain seems to determined to raise the boy as his son with Stork's help, weather he wants to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of it all

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an old work of mine I'm transferring from Fanfiction.net. I am reworking it and going through and correcting some things and adding more details. Warning this thing gets pretty graphic in places.

Stork were irked, no beyond irked. In his arms he carried a baby but no not any baby, this baby was their great leader Aerrow. And this was all because of some lousy crystal back fire their leader had been turned into a crying, pooping little baby maybe only about a year closer to two years old. And he was stuck babysitting him for next few weeks until the others returned with hopefully a cure.

 

“I can't watch him,” Piper had told him as she packed her sky ride while Junko and Finn were doing the same in preparation for the long trip they would have to take to get to one of the crystal scientist colonies that they would be able to get help from, “I have to go find the information to reverse this and Junko can't do it and there is no way Finn can watch him. Their both coming with me, you can handle one little baby by yourself can't you?”

 

Aerrow gurgled causing Stork to look down at the child in his arms. The others had just left so now he was alone with Aerrow. He walked around the cockpit trying to think of what to do as he unconsciously bounced the toddler in his arms. A humming purr slowly starting in his chest.

 

To be completely honest, he hadn't told the others why he really didn't want to do this, maybe if he had they wouldn't have left him alone with the baby but than again. Stork knew that it wasn't a widely known fact but merbs, especially males, had a deep parental essence, stronger than their females or most other races on Atmos. So if he got attached (and he knew he was the prime age for it to be at its peek) this would be bad, really really bad, he would be sooo doomed. Aerrow gurgled again an Stork began to slowly rock him hoping that the baby would soon be asleep. Stork looked down and smiled letting out a small coo without a second thought before he realized what he was doing.

 

“I am so doomed.” Stork said as Aerrow cooed right back and the elder merb felt his heart flutter.

 


	2. Day 1

Day 1

 

The morning on the lone terra that the Condor was anchored at for the night dawned quite and foggy. No sound could be heard as the fog surrounding the ship seemed to settle. However soon the silence of the Condor was shattered by the cries of a screaming baby. Aerrow screamed and screamed causing Stork to want to tear his ears off and want to sob at the same time feeling like a failure. He tried rocking him and changing him (that was so frightfully disgusting that Stork even wore a haze-mat suit to do it) but nothing worked.

 

“Are you hungry?” Stork finally asked a bit desperately and was surprised when Aerrow seemed to quiet at the mention of food. It was a relief until Stork realized his next big problem. “Great what to feed you?”

 

It took him nearly twenty minutes of digging in the kitchen he found little to no food (and he was not feeding him that disgusting stuff Junko called food).

 

“Oh great the least they could have done before leaving was restock the fridge.” Stork muttered he tried to think of something he could feed the fussy boy until he could get them to a terra with a market. He had some food from his own terra stored on the ship and (and not just the cabbage he had served the others that one time, it was his favorite after all but he couldn't feed that to the baby) Ah the fruit! He knew some of it could be squashed into juice. “Looks like we don't have a choice, its Merb fruit juice or nothing.”

 

Aerrow continued to scream and fuss while Stork prepared him a bottle of what was basicly Merb fruit juice. However it got worse when Aerrow decided he was going to help giggling and smashing bit of the fruit with his palms. By the time he was done both his self and Stork were covered in different pieces of Merb fruits as well as the juices.

 

“Here ya go,” Stork said lifting Aerrow and giving him the nipple of the bottle. Stork gave a sigh of relief as Aerrow sucked greedy at the juice.

 

“Ha so my food isn't disgusting as you guys claim now is it?” However Stork's sigh of relief soon turned to one of exasperation when he realized now both he and Aerrow needed a bath. “Oh will this torture never end.”

 

Bathing Aerrow and himself was not going to be easy. He ran the kitchen sink full of warm water and soap, not to hot he didn't want to burn the baby skin and not to cold hypothermia would really be bad. It felt weird to be standing at the sink bath the great leader of the Storm Hawks but then again said leader has the mind of a one year old and seemed to be enjoying his bath.

 

“At least one of us is happy,” Stork said as Aerrow splashed happily in the water playing with the bubbles the soap made. He hated to admit how natural this felt. It was strange..but than again he knew very well how things could be when children were involved.

 

By the time the bath was over Aerrow started yawning and Stork his self was soaking wet.. However since the Condor wasn't equipped for a baby, Stork had to think outside the box..or well inside a crate. He managed to find a decent old crate which he filled with pillows and blankets. He laid Aerrow in it once he had him dressed in a make shift cloth diaper and an old very soft blue shirt of his. The crate was big enough for Aerrow to fit in perfectly but not too big that Stork couldn't carry it around where he needed to go.

 

The make shift crib was not a foot from the bath tub when Stork finally crawled in to let his self relax and get clean as well.

 

“Next time shouldn't be so messy especially now that I know you like Merbian food.” Stork said talking to the sleeping baby Aerrow but mostly talking to himself as he often did for comfort when he was alone or needed to think things through. He lay there in the tub for a bit before he heard Aerrow to start quietly begin to fuss.

 

“Shush little one its okay, I am right here. I will always be right here.” he crooned softly sitting up a bit more so he could look into the crate his own eyes meeting with sleepy blue ones.

 

Weather it was the words themselves or the voice of his caretaker, Aerrow seemed to be soothed and slowly closed his eyes as he quietly drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

 


End file.
